


Vignette

by ellenemi



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenemi/pseuds/ellenemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short vignette set during 'Hello, GoodBye'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette

"I hate him," she mumbled into his soaked shirt.

"Huh?"

"Ben." she sighed, "Sometimes, I feel so angry at him for making me do what I did, that I hate him." Max looked up at him from eyes swollen from tears. "I know  I shouldn't but-" she broke off with a shake of her head.

Getting up she resumed making their coffee, leaving a bewildered Alec to his own thoughts.

"Sometimes, I'll think about Rachel, and I'll hate her for making me love her," he said; the words tumbling out before he even realised what he was saying.

"Do you think we'll ever stop. Hating them, that is?" she asked in a small voice, her back still turned away from him.

"I don't know. Maybe," Alec said, "but hating them, is all part of loving them. And I'm not sure I'm ready to give that up just yet. Are you?"

Turning to face him, a small smile played on Max's lips, as she remebered Ben, how he used to be when they were children.

"No, I guess I'm really not."

**FIN**


End file.
